Soulmate
by WilliamD91
Summary: Axel/Roxas drabbles and ficlets and a oneshot or two. on-going. some will be cute and fluffly, others will be dark and angsty. currently rated T, subject to change.
1. Somebody

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly squat.

* * *

The first day they met here was snow on the ground and the trees were bare. He was looking for a place to get warm, he was working late.

The bell above the door chimed as it was pushed open, inviting a cold breeze to sweep through the small café. Axel turned his attention to the new addition to the relatively deserted café. A small blond bundled in a bright green fur trimmed coat was standing by the now closed door.

"Hello," Axel said, with a smile. The blond turned his attention to him, acknowledging him with a ghost of a smile.

"Hi," He said, making his way to one of the stools that lined the counter.

"Can I get you something?" Axel asked. The boy lifted his head, scanning the menu board behind Axel.

"A hot chocolate?" The boy asked. Axel smiled and nodded, moving to get the blond his requested drink.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" Axel asked, desperate for someone to talk too after a long, boring day of work.

"I was out with some friends," The boy said.

"And they let you walk home?" Axel asked, setting down the boy's drink. The blond quickly grasped the steaming cup in his hands and took a couple quick sips.

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head." Axel nodded and leaned against the counter.

"I'm Axel."

"Roxas," The blond said.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Axel said with a smirk. "So, Roxas, what did you need to think about?" Axel questioned.

"Stuff," Roxas answered still sipping at the hot chocolate.

"Oh, so did you figure this stuff out?" Axel asked. Roxas was silent for a while, focusing his gaze on the porcelain cup that held his drink.

"No," Roxas finally answered. "But that's OK," He said with a small smile. "I've got my whole life to figure out 'stuff.'"

"That's true," Axel agreed.

"So, Axel, do you play twenty questions with all the customers or am I special?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"Cocky," Axel responded with a chuckle. "Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. Guess you'll just have to come back to find out."

"Maybe I will," Roxas smiled and set his now empty cup on the counter.

"Can I get you anything else?" Axel asked.

"No, I better be going, it's getting late." Roxas said standing and reaching into his jean pocket for money.

"Don't worry about it," Axel said, waving his hand dismissively. Roxas shrugged and dropped his hand back to his side.

"See you around, Axel." Roxas said with a smile.

"Hope so," Axel said returning the smile. The bell chimed again as Roxas left. "Maybe you are special, kid." Axel said to himself as he watched the blond walk away through the windows.

* * *

first one done. i don't know how many of these i'm gonna do. granted i always have music and the random word generator this could go on forever.


	2. How Do You Do?

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly squat

* * *

On Monday Axel woke up to find a dozen wild flowers lying innocently on his porch. No note or any indication as to who might have left them.

"What the hell?" Axel quietly asked himself, scratching the back of his head. He picked up the small bouquet of flowers. Lilacs and daises, the smell faintly reminded him of something he could quite place. "Who in the hell gives a guy flowers?" Axel sighed and made his way towards his car. He placed the flowers in the passenger seat, figuring they'd look better at the café. He was about to close his door when something caught his eye. It looked like writing on the hood of the car. Axel got back out the car to examine said writing. Etched into the thin layer of dirt that covered his car Axel saw his name written inside a heart.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Axel asked himself for the second time that morning. "I don't have time for this," Axel sighed and got back into his car.

Saying business was slow today would be an understatement. Axel sat at one of the many empty stools, slowly going out of his mind. His supervisor had taken off after three hours leaving Axel alone and horribly bored.

"Bitch," Axel grumbled, the first nice day of the summer and he was stuck at work doing nothing. The bell above the door chimed and Axel turned to see who it was. "Roxas!" Axel shouted. "Thank god, I was going crazy…what up with the balloons?" Axel asked, finally noticing Roxas had walked in with several balloons of various shapes and colors.

"They're for you," Roxas said quietly a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Why?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason," Roxas answered. "So, if you're not doing anything after work, would you like to go see a movie…with me?" Roxas asked timidly, seeming fascinated with the balloons floating above him.

"We can go now," Axel said, jumping off his stool.

"D..don't you have to work?" Roxas asked, shocked.

"Do you see anyone here?" Axel asked, gesturing to the empty café.

"OK…" Roxas said.

"Great, just let me close up. You can go wait in my car." Axel told him.

"'Kay," Roxas said and left, his helium friends trailing happily after him.

When Axel finally exited the café, locking the door behind him, he saw Roxas sitting quietly in the front seat of his car. The blond was twirling the flowers Axel had found earlier in his hand while the balloons bounced around in the backseat. Axel smiled as made his way towards the car. The writing from earlier caught his eye again but something was different this time. Another heart had been added, connected to the first.

"Roxas," Said blond was looking at him through windshield. Axel smiled again and quickly got into the car. Roxas almost looked relived when Axel sat down in the driver's seat, smiling.

"So…ya know…you wanna go out?" Roxas asked, facing straight ahead.

"I already thought we were," Axel responded with a smirk.

"Jerk," Roxas grumbled and Axel laughed as he started the car.

* * *

this one was inspired by 'How Do You Do?' by Natasha Bedingfield. i love that woman.


	3. Fireflies

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well i own a lot just not Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Roxas! Get your ass down here!" Axel yelled. Roxas stood at the top of steps, having been commanded to get shoes.

"What is so damn important?" The blond asked, making his way down the steps.

"You'll see," Axel responded, grinning. The red head grabbed Roxas' hand and led him through the house and out the back door. It was cool, having just rained, and the clouds were just dispersing allowing the early evening moon to shine down on them. Axel led Roxas to the relative center of the yard.

"What's out here?" Roxas asked, looking around, not seeing what was so damn important. Axel had said there was something he just had to see.

"Wait for it," Axel said. So Roxas waited, and waited. The better part of fifteen minutes had passed before he saw the first one. A brief flash of light rising from the ground, Roxas looked at Axel who was smiling. Soon after the first there was a second, and a fifth and a tenth. Quick, temporary flashes of light in the evening sky.

"Fireflies," Roxas said quietly as dozens, if not hundreds, of the small bugs floated from the ground. They drifted slowly and surely into the evening sky. The tiny balls of light soon surrounded them. Roxas kept turning his head trying to catch every single flash of light as each bug rose into the sky.

"Yeah," Axel said softly, with a smile to match.

"It's so.."

"Beautiful." Axel finished, lacing his fingers with Roxas'.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed. Axel suddenly dropped to the ground, pulling Roxas down with him. Shocked by the sudden drop, Roxas let out a small yelp.

"Axel! The grounds all wet." Roxas complained, moving to get up but Axel quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, keeping him in place.

"Just chill, Blondie. "Axel whispered, resting his head on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas huffed and scowled but relaxed back into Axel anyways. More and more fireflies continued to swirl up into the sky, briefly illuminating themselves as they did so. Roxas thought it looked like the stars were rising from the ground to make their way to the sky.

"I've never seen them before," Roxas commented.

"I know," Axel responded. "Sora told me you were jealous that he got to see them all the time living here."

"Yeah, there's no place for them in the city." Roxas said.

"Let's try to catch some," Axel said, hopping up quickly dragging Roxas with him. Axel let go of Roxas' hand and ran around the yard trying to catch one of the small bugs in his hand. "Come on, Roxas!" Axel shouted laughing. Roxas smiled and ran after his boyfriend, hopping in the air, trying to catch one of the elusive bugs. His pants may have been wet and he may have slipped a few times on the rain slicked grass but it was all worth it to finally catch one of the insects. Roxas watched with a smile as the bug scampered across his hand, before spreading its wings and taking off, lighting up briefly as it did so.

"Having fun?" Axel asked, stepping in front of Roxas and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist again.

"Yeah, I am." Roxas responded with a smile.

"Good," Axel said before leaning down to capture the blonds' lips in a kiss. Laughing, Roxas smiled into the kiss and pulled Axel back down to the damp grass. That night, in the cool summer air with hundreds of fireflies surrounding them, everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

this actually isn't inspired by '_Fireflies_' by Owl City. I originally wrote it for a different fandom before i ever even heard the song. it was inspired by another ficlet i wrote a while ago, which in turn was inspired by the lovely sight that is watching fireflies rise from the ground and fly into the sky, it's truly beautiful. the premise of the two ficlets is the same but, sharing tender moments under the moon while fireflies float around. i changed it more than i originally intended though, but i guess that's good.


	4. Crystal Ball

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

I've done it all. Wished on every star, thrown pennies into every well and fountain I came across. Wished and hoped with all my might. The wish was always the same, someone to share my life with. To finally find the second half of my being. I didn't care what he was like, I just wanted to know him and hoped he wanted to know me too. I leaned against the island counter in my kitchen, swirling my drink in my glass, staring intently into the liquid like it would give me the answer I so desperately want. A knock brought me out of my thoughts. Sighing I set my glass down and made my way to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked peering through the small hole in the door. I could make out wild red hair and a uniform typical of a UPS man.

"Delivery for a…" The man paused and looked down at the large brown box he was holding. "Sora Jones? First name doesn't really match up with that." He said the last part mostly to himself. I laughed quietly as I opened the door.

"That's because he uses his Boyfriend's last name now," I said. "Sora isn't here right now."

"That's OK, you can take this anyways." The red head said and handed the box over to me. Dear god it was heavy. "You got it?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah," I said, shifting the box in my arms. I finally took a good look at the man in front of me. _Jesus do those colors actually exist in nature?_ I asked myself looking at his bright red hair and dark emerald green eyes, under which were tattoos, one for each eye. He was lanky looking, clothes just hanging on him like he was a hanger. A name tag was sewn onto his shirt that read 'Axel' with 'Got It Memorized' written in sharpie under it.

"You OK kid?" Axel asked. Oh I was staring.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if that's your natural color." **_Stupid!_** I scolded myself, a simple yes would've surfaced. To my surprise Axel laughed.

"Yeah, it is. Nobody believes me though." Axel said. "Well I got deliveries to make, so I'll be seeing you…"

"Roxas," I offered. "My names' Roxas."

"Roxas, I'll be sure to remember that." Axel said with a smile. I smiled as the red head walked down the pathway leading to my house.

"Axel!" I shouted, I don't know why in the hell I was doing this, something was just telling me to do it.

"Yes?" Axel called back.

"Would you like to come back after you're done?" I asked. "This" I shifted the box around in my arms. "Is an X-Box, I believe, we could play something or just hang out?" _Why in the hell am I asking a stranger to hang out with me?_

"Hell yeah!" Axel shouted back. "See you soon Roxie." _Roxie? _I could feel my eye twitch at the nickname. I watched as Axel got into the large brown truck and drove away.

"Who was that?" Sora asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" I jumped and turned around to face the burnet that was peaking around the doorframe.

"Ooooo!" Sora squealed. "Is that my X-Box?" He asked, bouncing from one foot to the other, grinning.

"Maybe," I said as I walked past him into the house.

"The X-Box that you invited the Delivery man to come over and play later?" Sora asked with a knowing smile.

"I hate you," I said and set the box down and started up the steps to my room.

"I'll be sure to have it all hooked up and call you when lover boy gets here!" Sora called after me.

"Hate you!" I said loudly and continued to stomp up the steps. I could hear Sora laughing even after I closed my door. "Dork," I mumbled to myself. I threw myself onto my bed, my face burying itself in my pillows. _What the hell am I doing? _I glanced at the alarm clock on the stand next to my bed. _Three-forty-five. I wonder what time Axel gets done. What kind of snacks should I get out? What games would he want to play? Would he actually show up? What the hell am I going to wear?_

"Shit!"

"What's wrong Blondie, just realize you got a date?" Sora asked laughing from my doorway.

"I hate you!" I shouted and proceeded to throw a pillow at the laughing burnet. "You could at least be helpful.

"I don't know him," Sora said, still smirking.

"But you've dated…have more friends than me. What should I do?" I asked, _God, I'm whining aren't I? _

"Just be yourself," Sora said simply. "Maybe you'll get a new friend out of this, maybe something more." And he was grinning again. Jackass.

"Go do something productive," I said, burying my face back into my pillow.

"Like what?" Sora asked, I could feel my bed shift as he sat down.

"I don't know, I just need some time to think." I said.

"Don't get so worked up, you're acting like a girl." Sora said, his voice soothing, despite the teasing.

"I just don't want to blow this."

"You won't, just chill out and, once again, be yourself." Sora advised. I felt the bed shift again as he stood. "I'm gonna go and get some food, so why don't you pick out a nice outfit and go wait for your new friend." Sora said.

"Mmmk," I moaned into my pillow.

"Now!" Sora said, slapping my ass for good measure.

"What the hell you freak!" I shouted sitting up. Sora just grinned and took off laughing. "He needs meds." I said to myself as I drug my body off my bed and made my way to my closet. _Nice but casual_, I thought to myself. _I can do that_. I dove into my closet fully prepared to search for an hour for the perfect outfit. Instead when I dove into the pile of clothes at the bottom my elbow came into contact with something hard and solid.

"Shit!" I gripped my injured arm. "That hurt." I swung my arm around a few times, trying to shake the pain away. "What the hell is down there?" I asked myself and began shifting through the pile of clothes. Finally finding the object I closed my hand around it and pulled it free of the clothes.

"The hell?" I asked out loud. It appeared to be a crystal ball. "Oh! Now I remember." The crystal ball was in fact a toy, much like the magic eight ball, but oh so much cooler. I grinned to myself and sat back down on my bed with the crystal ball in front of me. The thing had seen better days, there were crack in the glass, but the screen that displayed 'the answers to life's most important questions' seemed fine. I turned the ball upside down and flicked the switch to on, hoping the batteries were still alive. The toy came to life, lighting up and glowing like the crystal balls you see in movies. I smiled, remember when me and Sora used to stay up for hours asking the toy the stupidest questions. I picked up the glowing toy and asked my question, a simple yes or no question. I had no idea why I was asking a toy this, but it couldn't hurt right?

"Is Axel the one?" I asked into the small microphone at the base of the toy. I pulled it away slightly so I could see the answer.

_Yes_

I was about to ask it again when someone banging on the front door interrupted me.

"Roxas, its Axel!" I heard Axel shout. "I'm here to play with you." I instantly felt my face heat up.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted, not knowing if he heard me or not. I quickly pulled off the clothes I had on all day and pulled on a new outfit. _Jeans and a band tee can't go wrong there_. I told myself as I quickly ran down the steps and yanked open the door. Axel was standing on the small concrete porch looking around.

"Hey," I said, slightly out of breath and flushed from my quick change and run.

"Hey, excited to see me?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," I blurted out.

"Oooh, I like 'em feisty." Axel said grinning as he walked past me into the house. "You know Roxas, I do believe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Axel said from the kitchen. _No! Sora's Cookies_.

"Axel!"

* * *

i'm posting this as part of the Soulmate series even though it's a bit long. it just fits with the overall theme of the stories for the series. i don't know if i'll write a second part later or not. slightly inspired by '_Crystal Ball_' by P!nk, i love her as much as Natasha Bedingfield (from whom i got the title of the series from the insperation for _How Do You Do?_)


	5. Taking Chances

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

Maybe I should've paid more attention to where I was going. But really why can't they fix the sidewalks? I should sue the city…or whatever. I could've died! Well probably not, it's not like I fell into oncoming traffic, just on some poor un-expecting man who got a face full of Starbucks. They should really put those lids on tighter.

"I'm so sorry," I said picking myself up, the man just looked at his now ruined suit.

"Fucking idiot," The man sneered. _Well hey now that's a little harsh, it's not my fault the sidewalks are cracked_. "This suit cost more than you'll ever make!" He continued to shout. _Oh so he's one of those._

"Look I said I'm sorry," I really didn't want to stand here and get berated by someone I didn't even know.

"Oh, now I'm Sorry, I didn't realize a simple apology could fix my suit and guarantee I'll get to work on time!" The man's voice got louder as the sentence carried on. With a final huff the man obviously decided I wasn't worth his time anymore and promptly stalked off. I watched as he crossed the street pulling out his cell phone to start shouting at someone to cancel his two o'clock.

"Whatever, jackass." I said quietly to myself and continued on my way.

It was around four when I finally decided to make my way home. I'd been out all day and I didn't even get my full morning coffee.

"Stupid sidewalk," I grumbled kicking at the nonresponsive concrete. I was about to cross the street when my phone rang. I adjusted the bags I was carrying as I tried to fish the device out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered when I'd successfully maneuvered the phone to my ear, I'm sure that was quite a show.

"Roxas! Where the hell are you?" A voice shouted over the line.

"Hi Demyx, I'm just out doing all your grunt work," I replied.

"Well get your ass over here the party starts in like two hours and we need to set up." Demyx said, it sounded a bit like whining.

"You mean while I set up and you goof off?" I asked. There was a brief silence on the other end of the line.

"Just get over here!" Demyx shouted and the line went dead. I laughed and started putting my phone back, not paying attention to where I was going, again. Maybe this is the sidewalk's revenge for kicking it I thought as I tripped over the curb. I was about to eat concrete when I was suddenly yanked backwards. I could head the bottles of vodka clashing together inside the bags as I was pulled back to my feet.

"Geez kid, watch where you're going." A voice teased. "Could've broken your face, and that would be such a shame." _I was saved by a flirt_. I regained my composure enough to turn and face my 'savior.' The man smiled when I turned to face him. _I was saved by a redheaded flirt with the most beautiful green….let's stop that train of thought for right now. _

"Uh..thank you?" I said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. The man smiled and extended his hand.

"Axel," He introduced himself. I offered a small smile of my own and took his hand. "Got it memorized?" _Oh, you've got to be kidding me. He has his own catch phrase? _ "And you are?" Axel asked, still holding my hand.

"Roxas," I said, trying to pull my hand back, the bags were getting kind of heavy after all. The man simply smiled and let go of my hand only to take some of the bags I was holding. _Great, so first he saves me and then robs me? That'll make an interesting status update._

"Chill Blondie, I'm not gonna rob ya or nothing." Axel assured me. "Just looked like you could use some help."

"Uh…well thanks, again." I said, sheepishly scratching at the back of my head. It was a nervous habit and I was definitely nervous right now.

"So where you heading?" Axel asked, nosily looking through my bags.

"Tram station," I answered. "Stop that." I said and Axel looked up from the bags, not looking guilty in the least.

"Having a party?" He asked, looking slightly excited.

"Yeah. Well my friend is, I'm just his pack-mule." I explained.

"But a very attractive pack-mule," Axel said with a smirk that seemed to be permanently on his face when he was smiling.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," I said and started walking, Axel quickly fell in step next to me. The redhead just shrugged and walked in silence next to me.

"So can I come to this party?" Axel asked. I spared a glance at the man beside me who was looking at me with a hopeful smile.

"Sure," I said. "But you have to help set up."

As it turned out Axel didn't mind having to help set up, he actually seemed to enjoy it. He ever managed to get Demyx to help, how I don't know. Demyx seemed to warm right up to the redhead, happily joking with him and flirting right back.

"Are you even old enough to look at alcohol?" Axel asked as he dug the bottles out of the bags.

"No," I answered.

"How old are you?" Axel asked, there was some undertone in his voice I couldn't quite place.

"Eighteen," I said. I looked at Axel, who almost seemed relieved.

"And you bought this how?" Axel asked, waving a bottle of vodka in my face.

"Friend owns the store," I said, shrugging. Axel 'Oh'ed and continued to set up for the party.

"It's so quiet," Axel whispered. I couldn't help but laugh a little, Axel smiled at the sound. "Yo! Ziggy Stardust, put some music on!" Axel shouted, using his new nickname for Demyx. I heard Demyx laugh from somewhere in the house, having skipped out on us about half an hour ago.

"He's gonna play like Enya or his freaky sitar music," I told Axel, who looked slightly disturbed. I laughed and made my over to the stereo, bumping Demyx out of the way.

"Hey!" He shouted playfully.

"We want good music," I told him, sticking my tongue out childishly.

"Fine, no one appreciates my refined taste." Demyx said in a mock huff. I simply shook my head and pulled out my iPod plugging it into the stereo. I scrolled through the mass of artists listed before settling on one that Axel was bound to like regardless of preference. I hoped.

"Good choice Blondie," Axel yelled over the sounds of Yellowcard. Demyx looked at me and winked and for some reason I felt myself blush. I was trying to impress Axel with my musical taste…hell I was trying to impress Axel period. Obviously Demyx picked up on that. _Perceptive bastard_.

We finished an hour before the party was set to begin and I promptly fell onto a conveniently placed sofa. Axel was already sat down next to me appearing to be asleep. I allowed myself to look, really look, at him. He was lanky but yet he looked graceful sprawled out over the sofa the evening sun washing over him. I watched as his fingers moved against his leg in time with the music.

"So Roxie," Axel said startling out of my thoughts. I looked back up at his face seeing that he had cracked his eyes open slightly, letting just a tiny bit of the emerald green to be seen. "Date much?" I just shook my head, no really trusting my voice right now. _What the hell, I've known him for like two hours!_ I yelled inwardly. _Do you want him to think you're a slut or easy? _Axel smirked and just nodded. I watched as his stretched, his shirt riding up to reveal a strip of pale skin. _Look away, Roxas, just look away_.

"You wanna dance?" Axel asked. I looked back at him, almost giving myself whiplash.

"Seriously?" I asked. _God, I hope that didn't sound desperate_.

"Yeah, I probably won't get the chance to ask you once the party starts." Axel said as he stood, that damn shirt riding up again.

"What?" I asked, not quite understanding what he meant. Axel just chuckled and shook his head and instead of answering he offered me a hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked again. I took his hand and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet.

"It's not even a slow song," I said quietly, letting Axel pull me close to him. I felt his hands slip to my slim hips. _This is so awkward, I've never done this before. Where do I put my hands!_

"You look like a petrified bunny," Axel teased.

"Shut up," I retorted oh so cleverly. Axel just chuckled again, I could feel his chest vibrate with the sound.

"Around my neck Roxie," Axel said answering my internal question for earlier. I slowly raised and wrapped my arms around Axel neck. _God, he is tall_. "Just like that," Axel hummed and started to move. I tried my best to follow his lead and avoid stepping on his feet.

"I've…I've never danced before." I admitted. "At least not like this."

"Can barely tell," Axel said teasingly. "Just relax and don't try so hard to follow." He advised. I let myself relax a little bit, letting my arms and shoulders slouch slightly. "There you go," Axel said as he continued to move. I could hear Demyx moving about somewhere in the house not knowing what he was doing until the music abruptly stopped and started up again. _Seriously Demyx, Celine Dion? _Axel laughed but didn't stop moving.

"I guess…it fits?" I said. Axel just smiled and nodded. I guess there is a song for every moment in your life. Though I wouldn't have personally picked Celine Dion, but hey, I'm not gonna complain.

"So what'd you say?" Axel asked. I broke out of my thoughts to look up at him.

"To what?" I asked, confused. Axel just smiled and spun us around.

"To taking chances."

* * *

another one that's kinda lengthy. i used Natasha Bedingfield's new song 'Touch' and 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion as inspiration.

Demyx is too much fun to leave out. though i hated his ass when i had to fight him, god he was an evil bastard then, but then i felt bad for killing him and liked him again. for me his personality is that complete and total slacker, but caring, but also kind of clueless and innocent like. but you didn't come into this for Dem Dem no did you? no you came for Roxas and Axel so that's what i'll continue to give ya.

i need to write something angst ridden or not as fluffy. anyways i love reviews but don't demand them.


End file.
